


A Rose By Any Other Name

by Nimweniel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Language of Flowers, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimweniel/pseuds/Nimweniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Thorin/Bilbo, flowers, dialogue-only.</p><p> <br/>“...What am I to do with this?”</p><p>“That is a rhododendron. It represents caution. You had better take some.”</p><p>“I need caution?”</p><p>“If you intend to insult flowers in front of a hobbit, then indeed you do.”</p><p>“...Is this a threat? Did you just threaten me with flowers?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name

“What are you doing, halfling?”

“Oh! Master Oakenshield. You scared me half to death.”

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No, no, of course not. You just tread quite lightly for a dwarf.”

“If you can’t hear me coming up behind you, perhaps you should remain closer to camp. A warg won’t give you any warning.”

“Oh, bebother and confusticate you dwarves. Always so dramatic.”

“Is that a fact?”

“I’m only a few feet away from camp! You do realize I’ll have to face a fire-breathing dragon at the end of all this?”

“Well, then perhaps you should stop wasting time over here and come practice your swordplay. Dwalin will show - ”

“I am not wasting time.”

“There is no time to wander and pick flowers, hobbit, not if we intend to get to Erebor by - ”

“There is always time for flowers, Master Dwarf.”

“...What am I to do with this?”

“That is a rhododendron. It represents caution. You had better take some.”

“I need caution?”

“If you intend to insult flowers in front of a hobbit, then indeed you do.”

“...Is this a threat? Did you just threaten me with flowers?”

“I did.”

“Well, then, take this.”

“Hmm. A viscaria. Of course I would dance with you, Thorin, but I’m afraid we lack any proper music.”

“Dance with me? Is that what it means? Oh, Mahal, curse these treacherous weeds. You hobbits are just as bad as the elves.”

“Here. I believe this flower is a good match for you.”

“And what does this mean?”

“It’s a narcissus flower. For the biggest narcissist I know.”

“You’ve a sharp tongue for such a soft creature.”

“Indeed.”

***A few days later, at the bottom of the Carrock***

“Did you need something, Master Oakenshield?”

“What are you doing with those orange flowers?”

“These are nasturtium. I’m making a crown.”

“A flower crown? For whom?”

“For you, dwarf.”

“A flower crown, for me? Made of nasturdium?”

“Nasturtium.”

“And what do they mean?”

“Victory. Conquest in battle. Everything I hope you achieve.”

“...”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to actually wear it. It’s symbolic.”

“If I am to accept that from you, you will need to accept this from me.”

“Hmm? Oh, what is this?”

“It’s fire agate. Its a protection stone.”

“I shall keep it with me always then.”

***The next day, at Beorn’s House***

“This is for you.”

“Oh, Thorin. You really need to study your flowers. This means - ”

“I know what a rose means, Bilbo. We dwarves do have some meanings for flowers.”

“But…”

“You needn’t say anything. I just felt you should know my true feelings, should this quest end in chrysanthemums instead of nasturdium.”

“That’s nasturtium.”

“Of course.”

“...”

“ I should take my leave now.”

***Later that night***

“Good evening, Bilbo.”

“Hullo Thorin. Join me for a pipe?”

“Thank you.”

“Is something the matter?”

“It’s just….I….I found this. By my bed roll. I don’t want to sound presumptuous...”

“I left it there.”

“You did?”

“We do have some gems back in the Shire, you know.”

“Bilbo…..a sapphire…”

“Yes?”

“Do you know what this means? What it symbolizes?”

“The dwarven equivalent of a rose, I believe.”

“And you meant for me to have this?”

“I did.”

“...”

“Mmph! Ow! Oh, you dwarves, always so rough! Come here, dear, let me show you how to kiss. They key is to be gentle….”

 

**~ fin ~**

 

*Roses - love, affection

*Chrysanthemums - symbolize death, funerals

*Sapphire - pledge of love


End file.
